The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Wax Myrtle, botanically known as Myrica cerifera, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘BTC-1’.
The new Wax Myrtle originated from an open-pollination in 1996 in Augusta, Ga., of two unnamed selections of Myrica cerifera, not patented. The new Wax Myrtle was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Augusta, Ga. in 1999.
Asexual reproduction of the new Wax Myrtle by cuttings in a controlled environment in Augusta, Ga. since 2000 has shown that the unique features of this new Wax Myrtle are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.